1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window/door system with a flat track and more particularly, to a window/door system with a flat track having a “”-shaped roller support in which the roller support in a cross sectional shape of “” having one side being open is used, to provide a nice appearance and to improve air-tightness and water-tightness by reducing the number of grooves shown on a window/door frame when a window/door is opened.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a window or door (hereinafter, referred to as a window/door) installed in a building enables people inside to view the outside and has the functions of blocking noise, air and heat flow between the inside and outside. Further, a window/door ventilates polluted indoor air when it is open. A window/door is installed in a window/door frame in a certain size in the form of a sliding or hinged window/door. Following the trend that buildings have been luxurious, many different window/door systems have been developed for use to be easily maintained and managed, to be nice in appearance and to have functionality such as a security function.
In a conventional window/door system, a window/door frame exposes rail grooves where rails are installed and protrude, to allow a window/door to be opened or closed in a sliding motion. However, when people walk passing the rail grooves formed in the door frame, the rail grooves may be a dangerous obstruction causing them to stumble. Furthermore, since dust or any other foreign materials collect in the rail grooves, it is not easy to clean such dirty rail grooves. Specially, in a case where the window/door system is installed in a veranda, since a draft or rainwater easily comes into through the exposed rail grooves, the flow-tightness (air tightness, soundproof and drainage) is greatly reduced. When typhoon or heavy rain occurs, rainwater may flow inward.
Technology to solve the aforementioned problems has been presented in Korean Patent Nos. 167124 and 324496. However, since the structures presented in these patents are complicated, it is very difficult to connect and separate the window/door to and from the rail grooves. Further, since no structure to drain rainwater is specially provided, drainage is not good and rainwater flows backward to the inside. Furthermore, since the structure to block a draft is too simple, it is difficult to block drafts.
The applicant (inventor) of the present invention has repeated the research and development to solve not only the aforementioned problems but also many problems indicated during directly building window/door systems. As a result, the applicant (inventor) obtained Korean Patent Nos. 901994, 1055326 and 1216681 on the technology developed in relation to a rail-covered window/door system wherein a rail covering panel is mounted above rails giving a flat track look. According to this technology, the rails on which a window/door is sliding are not exposed to the outside. Furthermore, while the applicant (inventor) is now directly constructing a window/door system, he continues to develop a window/door system to improve air tightness, water tightness and heat insulation property and to be nice in appearance. The present invention has been also drawn during a series of such research and development.